


Checking for Lumps

by frotman



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frotman/pseuds/frotman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story set when Light and L are chained together in Death Note. L works into the night. Light has a bad dream which disturbs L’s concentration. Distracted by the noise and confident that nobody will be any the wiser, L acts out some of his fantasies on Light. The story contains violence, lemon, explicit language and adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking for Lumps

Spreading his fingers out wide, L planted his left hand in the centre of Light’s chest, and shook it gently. Light, still dreaming, mumbled under his breath, “I always knew you were a pervert”, his mind still off in a distant land. Shocked by having a forbidden secret revealed, L immediately withdrew his hand, thinking better of waking his sleeping companion. He had to satisfy himself eyeing up Light’s reposed body.

Light used his right hand as a pillow, propping his head up against the arm of the sofa. Its positioning gave Light’s upper arm a muscular tone that L admired through the fabric of his shirt. He ran his gaze over Light’s youthful face, and moved it downwards slowly. Light’s tie was loose, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. L saw Light’s neck and Adam’s apple, but was unable to see any more bare skin below it. His eyes scanned along the line of buttons, over his chest and belly. He watched momentarily as Light’s torso rose and fell with his in-breathes and out-breathes. Desire forced L’s eyes lower. Deprived of a view of Light’s puppy-dog eyes, sealed shut behind their lids, L had found bigger prize: the unguarded and unsuspected show of the bulge in his trousers.

L snapped out of his trance, and reflected on this strange arrangement with Light. They had been chained together for less than a week, but they had begun to fall into a habitual nightly routine. Light needed his sleep much more than L, so he would doze whilst L continued with his investigative work into the small hours.

L returned his attention to the paperwork on the coffee table, which he shuffled into neater piles. He scanned the top page of the pile he had been working on, and ran his index finger along the lines of text as a guide for his weary eyes. There was a snort from his left. L stopped his reading, irritated by the noise. After a pause, and, having assured himself that the disturbance had finished, he resumed his reading. Then Light let out another snort. L exhaled sharply, increasingly irked by the breaks to his concentration.

He knew that he should continue reading of the police reports in front of him, but his heart was no longer in it. He glanced at the clock on the wall: just gone two in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, and decided that he would rather have some cake. There was a slice of sponge cake at the end of the table claiming his attention. He leant over, picked it up, and sat down again. He cut into the cake so that a large triangular piece rested on a fork, then rolled one of the strawberries from the top of the cake onto the overfull fork.

He lifted the fork carefully, bringing his fork from plate to mouth. Suddenly, Light’s right arm jerked violently, as if repelling some intruder in his dreams. This pulled at the chains binding the two men together, jerking at L’s wrist as he lifted the fork. The jerking was too abrupt, causing both the strawberry and cake to fly off the fork, and onto Light’s clothing.

***

L shook Light softly again, so see if he would wake up so that the mess could be cleared up. Light did not react. “Are you awake?” asked L. There was no response. L’s heart raced as wicked thoughts dashed across his mind. With a wry smile, L broke off a small piece of cake, and placed it onto Light shirt, directly over his left nipple.

“Now look what I’ve gone and done”, said L quietly. Then, in mock petulance: “This won’t do at all”. Seeing that Light still fast asleep, L moved off the sofa carefully, and shifted along the floor so that he was close to Light’s chest. He kneeled, and bent his head down so that it was over Light’s chest. Gingerly, L opened his own mouth and bent his head down further. His lips came in delicate contact with Light’s shirt, encircling the cake and Light’s nipple.

L closed his mouth, scooping up the cake. He gulped it down. Cake had never tasted so delicious to him. Although the piece of cake on Light’s shirt had been eaten, there was still a smudge of cream remaining. It was too tempting for L. He bent down again, and slowly started to lick at the stain. He bought his left hand up, and gently rubbed Light’s other nipple simultaneously. All the while, he kept his eyes focused on Light’s face for any hint that he was close to wakefulness. He was in the clear. As he licked, L could feel the bump of Light’s nipple beneath the shirt.

L raised his head again, and noted that the shirt was clear of cream. He let the saliva in his mouth build up. When it was the size of two teaspoons, he curled his lower lips, and tilted forward. Saliva trickled from his mouth. A large drop led the way, like a spider descending on its silken thread. It landed where Light’s left nipple was, directly on target.

L regarded the globule on Light’s shirt with mounting excitement. He cradled his own stiffening shaft with his right hand through his trousers. Slowly, he moved the hand up and down. Keeping rhythm with his right hand, he made slow circling motions around Light’s nipples with his left hand.

Up and down went his right hand. Around and around went his left hand. The spit soaked into Light’s shirt, but he was still able to enjoy the smooth lubrication that it afforded his fingers as he twirled it around Light’s nipple.

After that, he put his index finger in his mouth to lick off the excess saliva. L admired the wet patch on Light’s shirt. Now using both hands, he stretched the fabric of the wet patch. The material contoured itself to Light’s areola lovingly. The nipple showed as a perfect peak, and L noted that it was unusually perky for a typical male. He wondered if, perhaps, Light had particularly sensitive nipples. His own nipples, he regretted, were not particularly sensitive to touch.

***

L’s chest pounded, and the urge to play further overrode his better judgment. He tore off another piece of cake, a little larger this time, and placed it on Light’s crotch. Then, starting at Light’s knees, L slowly bought his hands upwards along Light’s legs. He curled them around Light’s inner thighs, framing his package. His thumbs rested under Light’s balls, whilst his index fingers completed a triangle.

Moving his hands slightly forwards, L was able to emphasise Light’s bulge even more, and he was mesmerised by its shape and size. The cloth of the trousers was like the wrapping of a gift. This time, L nibbled at the cake on Light’s crotch, his nose touching it incidentally as he ate.

When the cake was eaten, he bought his lips in contact with Light’s flies. Using his tongue, the fabric flap of his flies was lifted up, and he ran his tongue over the metal zipper. He sniffed deeply, savouring the scent.

There was a sudden jerk from Light. L had taken his guilty game too far, and Light woke with a start. “What the hell are you doing?” demanded Light. “Checking for lumps”, said L, with an unconvincing attempt at innocence.

“Yeah? Well check this lump out!” fumed Light, as he swung a punch at L. The blow missed narrowly, but L fell backward, and Light used his advantage to turn him around. L dropped from the sofa and onto the floor. The coffee table was positioned badly for L, and his head struck the side of the table. L was concussed, and unable to defend himself properly.

With a grandiose sweep of an arm, Light propelled the paperwork from off the coffee table. Police reports flew across the room. L was not a heavy man, so it was easy for Light to lift him off the ground and pin him onto the vacant table. L tried to bend forward to resist the attack, but Light landed a hefty punch between L’s legs, straight into his balls.

L exploded in pain, and Light used his advantage to punch him in the balls again. L groaned in agony, cupping his aching nuts. As L lie defenceless, Light grabbed L’s hair, and pulled his head up. Light hammered L’s head down sharply towards the table. L’s head caught on a teapot, causing him yet more pain and helplessness.

With L wracked in pain, Light was able to hold him flat against the table. By swinging the chain that bound them together, Light was able to hook it around the underside of the table, where it projected beyond its supporting legs. He wrapped the chain around another time, over Light’s throat, and then under the table again. L now had his upper body immobilized by the chain. Light kneeled on L’s legs. He was pinned down completely. Light glowered at him from above, like a punitive master with a new toy.

***

Light reached down between L’s legs, crushing his balls with an iron grip. L yelled as a bolt of pain shot up from his groin. It felt as if his testicles were full of a flaming hot liquid which burst into his stomach and pelvis. Light released his grip, but the gnawing pain lingered in his abdomen. A feeling of debilitating nausea swept over him. His field of concentration narrowed onto the gut-tightening pressure. His instincts were to bring his legs up and curl into a foetal position but he was unable to, as his legs were pinned down.

Light tore at L’s trousers, and yanked them down roughly until the belt loop hung around L’s knees. L’s underwear was exposed: white baggy boxer shorts patterned with a mosaic of strawberries. L was tenting in them, and the shape of his penis was outlined by the fabric. Light whisked L’s underpants down summarily, and looked between his legs.

L’s penis was erect, but he was softening. Light sneered as he went to further the humiliation. He grabbed L by his balls again. This time, instead of squeezing them, he merely palpated them firmly, not to cause pain, but pleasure. L flinched as his balls were stroked further with a delicate assertiveness.

L’s dick grew harder and straighter in response. “Don’t”, plead L, but his tormentor was in no mood for leniency. Light grabbed onto L’s engorged shaft, and pumped vigorously. L’s legs twitched, as he fought against the rising sensations in his loins. His head bent closer to his chest, and he made low grunting sounds of complaint from his unopened lips. His eyes cast down onto his dick, as if willing his attacker to stop by sheer willpower alone.

Light did not stop, though. He redoubled his efforts. His pumping became faster, and his grip became tighter. L’s body tightened throughout his calves, abdomen and chest muscles. He snarled with his upper lip, exposing clenched teeth. Light looked on contemptuously, and continued to tug at L’s erection, taking him beyond the point of no return.

Buckling, L exhaled loudly, vocal chords engaged, as he climaxed. Sperm shot from the tip of his penis, spouting like hot lava onto his chest. Some dribbled downwards onto Light’s hand. Light ceased his buggery, and L collapsed back onto the table, all energy spent. His shoulders rolled back into contact with the table, as did his head.

Light released his semen-stained hand from L’s gratified penis. Light regarded his hand with disgust, and flicked his hand obliquely. Semen dislodged from his hand, flying outward, and hit L between mouth and chin. Leaning forward, Light scraped his hand along L’s chest in order to wipe off the remaining semen. As he leant forward, his crotch touched against L’s shin. Light immediately realised his mistake. “I can tell you have an erection, Light”, said L in an even tone.

Infuriated, Light’s nostrils flared, he clenched his right fist, and raised it high above L’s face, ready to bring it down in a crushing blow. “You know”, said L in a flat tone designed to gain control of the situation, “that if you kill me now, you really won’t have an alibi”. Light crouched there, frozen in a rest mist. At least he recognised that much.

***

There was a stony silence of the room as the two men stared each other down like two stags sizing each other up for battle. From the far corner of the room the telephone rang, breaking the spell. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. “You know”, said L in quiet monotone, “we should probably answer it. I would answer it myself, but as you can see, you have rooted me to the spot. If you intend to bludgeon me to death, might I suggest that you do it after the call has been answered?”

The corner of Light’s mouth twitched and he turned his head towards the telephone. He tutted, and shook his head disapprovingly. His thinking faculties returned to him. The tension drained from his head, down through his body and arms, and down out of his legs.

Light rose up from L, put his feet on the floor, and stood upright. He untangled the chains from where they snagged the table. Lifting them up, he cleared them from L’s throat. L cupped his throat sympathetically; glad to be free from bondage. His muscles ached, making it difficult for him to upright himself.

They both walked over to the telephone. L picked up the receiver. “Yes?” As L attended to the call, Light rubbed his chained wrist, comforting its soreness. He looked around the room sheepishly, waiting for L to finish his call.

When L returned the headset to its cradle, he turned to Light and informed him “Matsuda is acting stupid again. He says he needs to come here right now to collect his medicine”.

“What medicine? Now? At this hour? Can’t he wait until morning? What is it doing here, anyway?” asked Light.

L answered: “Matsuda usually stores a bottle of flouxetine here, for when he is working on the Kira case. The drugs help him relax if he thinks he is about to have a panic attack. I must say, though, that I have never seen him take any. He would usually keep a spare bottle at home, but he was negligent in replenishing his supplies, so the bottle here is the only one he has. He said that it is probably in the kitchen. He says he is feeling very anxious right now. He has a medical exam tomorrow, and he is worried about it. He was quite insistent, so I agreed that he could come over. We should probably put this place in order before he gets here. He will be over shortly.”

“I see”, said Light. “Well, let’s get to work, and see if we can find his tablets whilst we are at it”.

The two set to work righting the mess that they had created. They straightened the sofa, and put the paperwork back on the desk. They spent the remainder of their time searching the kitchen for Matsuda’s pills, but they were nowhere to be found.

***

 

The doorbell rang. L opened the door. Matsudo stood meekly in the doorway, and Light rubbed the back of his own neck with his handcuffed hands. L motioned Matsudo inwards, who then stepped into the room. L closed the door behind him.

“I’m afraid we were not able to find your tablets”, said L.

Matsudo gave a nervous grin, and asked, “Maybe I left them in the bathroom cabinet instead of the kitchen. Did you check there?”

“No”, said L.

“Do you mind if I check?” said Matsuda.

L motioned to Matsuda with an arm outstretched and palm open, indicating his agreement. Matsuda bobbed his head apologetically, and made his way to the bathroom. A few moments later he emerged with his bottle of pills, and shook them in front of the two handcuffed men as a demonstration of the success of his search.

“Very good”, said L with indifference. Inwardly, he was puzzled by Matsuda’s discovery. L always had a keen eye for detail, and an excellent memory. If the tablets were in one of the cabinets in the bathroom, then he was confident that he would have known about it. He speculated that the tablets must have been placed out of view into the medicine cabinet some time after he last looked in it. Somehow, the combination of the appearance of medicine that he was not aware of and the unusual circumstances surrounding their need did not square up in his mind.

Matsuda went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. With his back to the kitchen door, Matsuda popped open the bottle of pills and tipped some into his hand. Matsuda had positioned himself so that neither Light nor L had plain sight of exactly what Matsudo was doing. For, when he tipped the bottle back into its upright position, no pills remained in his hand. He had tipped them all back into the bottle.

He put the cap back, and cupped his hand as if he had a couple of tablets in his palm. He brought his hand to his mouth, then took sip of water, and swallowed as if he had taken some pills. Light and L were oblivious to his subterfuge. He put the bottle of pills in his jacket pocket, and returned to the living room where L and Light stood.

“My apologies”, said Matsudo, as he sat down on one of the chairs. Light and L sat down besides each other on the sofa.

Matsudo drummed his fingers on a table, and made an attempt at small talk. “Did you know that Misa is going to an audition tomorrow?”

“Yes”, said Light.

“Did you know that that testicular cancer is the most common cancer in men aged 25-49?” said Matsudo, and then immediately felt foolish for asking.

“Yes”, said Light. Both Light and L then realised why Matsudo was nervous about his medical exam the coming day.

The three detectives engaged in more idle chat, until Matsudo finally asked, “So, I hope I didn’t disturb you by coming by so late at night”.

“Well”, said L, “I am usually up at this hour reading through reports. As it so happens, Light and I were engaged in a robust debate about the meaning of certain aspects of the case. Your visit here was actually a welcome break”.

“I see”, said Matsuda. “Well, I think I’m done here for now. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll bid you both a good night. I can see myself out.”

Bowing slightly, he left the apartment, leaving the two other men in a contemplative mood.

***

Light’s eyes darted around the room, not knowing what to do next. L broke the ice by saying “That Matsuda is such an idiot, always messing things up for himself and others”.

Light nodded in agreement, and pursed his lips. “Well, at least he stopped us from killing each other, I guess.” Both of the men found their tensions easing at that remark. Matsuda’s distraction had given them a pause for breath and a moment for reflection on the absurdity of their conflict. It put them in a more congenial mood.

“Time for a bathroom break”, said L, as he stood up and made his way past Light.

“Sure”, said Light as he followed behind L with the chain swinging between them as they walked.

When they were in the bathroom, L planted his legs a shoulder’s width apart at the toilet. Light stood to one side, as his habit since they were bound together. L unzipped his flies, pulled out his penis, and peed. A golden stream squirted into the toilet bowl. There was a twist to its direction of the urine; one of Nature’s little refinements in the evolutionary process that kept the flow coherent, as opposed to sprinling itself all over the place.

L gave a few taps to shake loose the remaining drops. Instead of zipping up, he unbuttoned his jeans, and let them fall down to his knees. He lowered his boxer shorts. He pressed his arms against his body so that his sweatshirt was trapped and its front only reached down to his belly-button. The back of it was loose, however, and reached half-way down his naked buttocks.

He started to weigh his balls with his right hand carefully. “You know”, he said, “my nuts still hurt. I don’t think there’s any permanent damage, though. Matsuda was right about thing, though. Testicular cancer is a very serious disease, and entirely curable if caught early enough. I don’t check them nearly as often as I should do. How about you?”

“Um, well, it’s not something I worry about, so I have never bothered checking them,” said Light.

“Do you know how to check them?” asked L. Light shook his head, confessing his ignorance.

“Then look over”, said L. “Come on, don’t be shy”. Light side-stepped towards the wall so that he stood more towards the front of L, and could have a clear of what he was doing.

L cupped his testicles in his hand again whilst Light looked at them. “You can see that my left testicle hangs a little lower than the right one, and is slightly smaller. That’s perfectly normal and nothing to worry about”. He moved his hand up and down a few times, his testicles rising and falling as they rested on his palm. “It’s important to get a general feel as to how heavy they are. That’s one of the advantages of checking them monthly. You become more aware of how they are normally, and are more likely to spot any changes. Then roll them around in your fingers, feeling for any irregularities or lumps. I should really do this after a hot shower, when the muscles of the scrotal sack are more relaxed, and the testicles hang down lower. But now is better than never.”

L ran his fingers over his testicles, checking first his left one, then the right one. He stopped, and looked at Light’s face. Light’s gaze snapped up to meet L. His lips parted, and he gave a small nervous gulp.

“Now you do yours”, said L.

Light hesitated, and unbuttoned his shirt. L followed his hands as he did so, savouring the sight of Light’s bare chest and belly. His chest was hairless, but there was a delicious happy trail extending from Light’s navel to the Aladdin’s cave of his trousers.

Next, Light unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, hooked his underpants with his thumbs, and lowered them down, exposing his young manhood. Light twitched his lips again uncertainly, and repeated L’s previous actions.

L said, “I see your right nut is bigger than your left nut, the same as me. Let me feel”.

Light’s penis lengthened and widened at L’s words. Blood flowed faster through his growing dick, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. L knelt, bringing his head level to Light’s hips. “Spread your legs a little”, said L. Light did as he was told. He could feel L’s eyes looking directly at his balls, and it excited him. His penis became engorged, and his pulse quickened.

With his left hand, L held Light’s penis in an upright position, making him even more erect. L took his right hand, and palpated Light’s testicles gently. “Your balls look perfect to me”. He let go of them, and put his hand through Light’s legs. He rubbed his buttocks up and down.

Then he jammed his thumb on Light’s perineum, and with his index fingers made small circling motions around Light’s anus. Light let out a pleasurable grunt. L increased the pressure from his thumb. Light’s penis became rock hard in response.

L kissed Light’s balls in slow delicate sucks. He straightened out his left arm and caressed Light’s chest. Light tilted his head back as the feelings of pleasure grew. Then L enclosed Light’s balls in his mouth. He pulled his head back a little, along with his right hand. Light thrust out his buttocks, and L teased his anus to frenzy.

L toyed with Light’s balls using his tongue, and softly put pressure on them. He grabbed L’s penis with his left hand and pumped it firmly.

“No”, moaned Light, as his body tensed. His spermatic chords started to contract, trying to pull his balls into his abdomen. But L pulled his mouth away slightly, refusing to give them up. He grabbed his own penis with his right hand, and he jerked both of them in unison.

The excitement became too much, Light crossed the point of no return, and semen shot out of his throbbing penis. He gasped in ecstasy. L quickened the pace on his own penis, bringing himself off shortly after Light.

Both of them inhaled deep breaths, replenishing their bodies of oxygen. L opened his mouth, releasing Light’s gonads. He kissed Light’s penis, which now drooped slightly. Then his tongue roved over Light’s groin and abdomen, licking up his semen.

“We’re going to have to do this every month”, said L. But Light didn’t respond. He mind was too busy basking in a warm enveloping afterglow.

***

They zipped up, washed their hands, and went back into the lounge. L rubbed his eyes. “Well, it’s late”, he said, looking at the clock, “we should really get to bed now”. Light followed him to the bedroom, turned off the light to the lounge, and closed the bedroom door.

In an apartment across town, a man saw the image on the monitor of his screen dim in unison. “That looks like tonight’s fun is over with”, he said. He reached over, and turned off the monitor and the computer it was attached to. He pulled up his pants, and put a box of tissues back into a desk drawer, and discarded the used ones down the toilet. To the air in front of him he chuckled, “I may be an idiot, but I’m smart enough to know how to plant surveillance cameras without the greatest detective in the world finding out about them”.


End file.
